1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for editing layout of objects used for creating photobook or the like.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Software for taking images, captured with a digital camera, into a computer and creating photobook is known. The software for creating photobook is provided with a layout editing function for moving each image to a desired position on a display screen. An image is moved using an operation input device. The operation input device, for example, a mouse or a touch screen allows an operator intuitive operation.
In the layout editing, an object, for example, an image, to be moved is referred to as an “object”. Rendering priority that is a front-back (top-bottom) relationship between objects to be overlapped is determined in the depth direction of the display screen before the objects are overlapped. When overlapped, the objects are rendered in an overlapped state in accordance with the rendering priority. Namely, rendering on the display screen is controlled such that the object with the highest rendering priority is displayed on top and the object(s) underneath the top object is not displayed in an overlapped portion of the objects. To change the rendering priority after the objects are moved and overlapped, the object whose rendering priority is to be changed is selected, and a command, for example, “move to front”, “move to back”, or “move to top” is executed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,035 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-33455) suggests a configuration in which the front-back relationship or rendering priority between the overlapped objects displayed on the touch screen is changed based on a difference in pressure between touch points (pressed points) corresponding to touch inputs onto the touch screen.
The above-described operation to change the rendering priority in the overlapped portion based on the command such as “move to front” or “move to back” is different from the intuitive operation using the mouse or the touch screen. The operation based on the command is complicated because a step for moving the object and a step for changing the rendering priority are separated. In the configuration using the difference in pressure as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,035, a mechanism for detecting pressure of a touch point on the display screen is necessary. This increases the number of parts and manufacturing cost. In addition, practice is necessary to control pressure of a touch point.